The List/Transcript
This is a completed transcript of the episode The List Transcript (At Davenport Tower) Chase: (Enters penthouse with box) Check it out guys. Mr. Davenport sent us a box from Mission Creek. Bree: As long as he's not in it, then yay! Chase: (Opens box) Cool! It's some of our old technology. Kaz: Look, a Daven-note. 'Dear Elite Force, I'm turning the basement into a nursery for the new baby, so please keep some of these things at the penthouse for me.'. Oliver: He's raising a baby in the basement? That kid's gonna have some serious issues. (Bree glares at him.) Kaz: What's this? Chase: A cyber cloak. it's a virtual body disguise. It can make you take on anyone's appearance. One time, I got stuck looking like Bree and had to go to a school dance with a guy named Jake. Oliver: Same thing happened to me! Not the cyber cloak. Texting mishap. Long story, I'll tell you about it later. Kaz: And then I'll tell you about how I orchestrated the whole thing. (Oliver becomes annoyed as he picks up an object) Hey, what's this? Chase: Hey, be careful. That's a memory wipe. It can erase minutes, hours, or years of someone's memory. Oliver: (Grabs Neural Scrambler) Hey. Maybe I can use this on Skylar and she'll forget all the stupid things I've said and wanna date me. Bree: It's a memory wipe, not a miracle maker. Kaz: So, how does this thing–? (Zaps himself) Hey, what's this? (Chase takes the Neural Scrambler away from him) . . . Chase: '''Okay, team meeting time. Thank you all for coming. '''Bree: '''We live here. Did you really have to post flyers in the kitchen? '''Chase: '''That was Oliver's idea. '''Oliver: '''And I think the attendance speaks for itself. '''Chase: Anyway, I have an update about our plan to warn all the superheroes about Roman and Riker. By using Kaz' computer password from Mighty Med, we were able to access the encrypted superhero communications network. Oliver: '''It's a secure way for superheroes to message each other without exposing themselves to the outside world. '''Skylar: It's also a great way to share recipes. Red Assassin loved my banana muffins. Chase: '''The network has gathered the locations of all remaining superheroes. It took some time since most of them use civilian cover identities to live undetected. '''Kaz: Oh! Which reminds me. I also have a civilian cover now. Secretly, I'm Kaz, a fire-powered superhero. But to the world, I'm Match Head, a mild-mannered regular Joe. Bree: So your civilian cover has a superhero name? Kaz: '''Superhero name? I know, like, four Match Heads. '''Chase: Have a seat. My point is, now that the list is complete, we can warn all the superheroes if Roman and Riker are trying to hunt them down. Skylar: '''Hey, Crossbow's on here. She taught me everything I know about being a superhero. She was my first real friend on Earth. '''Bree: Yeah, but I am your first best friend, right? Skylar: '''No. Not even close. Look, she's living undercover right here in Centium City. I can't wait to see her. It's been years. '''Chase: Sorry, Skylar. No meeting up with superheroes. We never know who's watching. We can't take the chance of exposing their true identity. Skylar: But Crossbow's in danger. Chase: Every hero is in danger. That's why using the network is the safest option. We can get the word out to everybody at once, and confirm when they receive it. Skylar: Okay. I guess I won't get to see my friend. But at least I still have you, right, Bree? Bree: '''Not even close. . . . '''Kaz: '''I'm Bree. Whoosh, whoosh. I'm Chase. Smart, smart. '''Bree: '''Kaz, what are you doing? Put those down. '''Kaz: '''Why? They're just dolls. '''Chase: Action figures! Kaz: '''Chase, I've been on that side of the argument. It is a losing battle. Let's just admit it; we like dolls. '''Chase: '''Action figures! '''Skylar: '''Hey, did Crossbow get her message yet? '''Kaz: '''Uh, no. But a lot of other superheroes have. The system's working, and it is all thanks to Match Head. '''Oliver: '''All you did was give Chase your password, which you only remembered because you copied my password so you didn't have to remember one. '''Kaz: '''And it worked. '''Skylar: '''Something's wrong. She should've checked in by now. '''Oliver: Don't worry, Skylar. I'm sure Crossbow will get her message soon. Skylar: And what if she doesn't? She's here in Centium City. Roman and Riker could be tracking her down just like they did with us. Chase: Look, I've done the math, and this is the best way to spread the word. There's a 98% chance that the message will get to her. Skylar: Which means there's a two percent chance that it won't. Kaz: '''Hold on. Yeah, that's right. . . . '''Oliver: '''Hey, Skylar, just got back from the gym. Great sesh. Blasted the old delts. '''Skylar: Your delts are up there. Oliver: '''So you've noticed. Still worried about Crossbow, huh? '''Skylar: How could I not be? We lost so many superheroes when Mighty Med was destroyed, but there was no way of seeing that coming. If something happens now, and I know I could've warned her, I'll never be able to live with myself. Oliver: I know. Skylar: '''What if Crossbow doesn't get that message, and Roman and Riker get to her before we do? '''Oliver: '''I don't know what to do. I do. You're gonna find Crossbow. And I'm coming with you. '''Skyler: Really? Oliver: '''Yeah. We'll just get her location off the superhero list. As long as we're careful and quick about it, no one will even know. \ '''Skyler: '''So it'll be like our little secret. '''Oliver: '''Yeah. I mean, I've always thought we should have little secrets. '''Skyler: Are you flexing? Oliver: Possibly. (Birds cawing) Roman: I don't care what you have to do. Just get that superhero list. Riker: '''What are you gonna do? '''Roman: '''I'm gonna cross off the first name. . . . '''Skylar: '''According to the list, Crossbow's civilian cover name is Angela Conner, and she's a groundskeeper. '''Oliver: '''This park is huge. There's no way we're ever gonna find... Oh, there she is. '''Crossbow: '''Skylar! '''Skylar: Crossbow! Crossbow: '''Uh, no. Never heard that name before. (Robotic voice) My name is Angela Conner, and I am a groundskeeper here at the Centium City Community Park. '''Oliver: She's good. That sounded real natural. Skylar: It's okay. He's with me. He's a superhero, too. Crossbow: '''Seriously? Are we just letting anybody in? . . . '''Crossbow: '''I was so worried about you. I wasn't sure if you made it out of Mighty Med alive, but judging by you sitting here breathing and stuff, I guess you did. '''Skylar: Yeah, and I have another surprise for you. I got my powers back. Crossbow: Ah! How? Oliver: '''Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it. '''Skylar: From this amazing bionic guy named Chase. Oliver: And she said it. Look, Crossbow, the people who destroyed Mighty Med are in Centium City, hunting down superheroes, including you. Crossbow: What? Oliver: '''Their names are Roman and Riker. '''Skylar: '''They're shape shifters who can fuse together to form an incredibly powerful black swarm. So if you see them, don't try to fight them alone. '''Oliver: Come on, Skylar. We better get back before Chase realizes we're gone. Skylar: '''Take care of yourself. I'm so glad I got to see you. We'll have to get together when all this blows over. '''Crossbow: '''Definitely. Thanks for the heads up. '''Skylar: And thank you, Oliver. Oliver: '''Oh, well, my pleasure. '''Roman: The pleasure's all mine. Oliver: Come on. Seriously? We were having a moment. . . . Crossbow: '''This is one of the guys you just showed me, isn't it? '''Oliver: '''Yep. This is... I wanna say Riker. '''Roman: Roman. Oliver: '''Ah! So close. '''Roman: Nice work. You played right into my hands. And as a thank-you, I'm gonna let you watch your friend perish. Crossbow: I don't think so. Oliver: '''Velcro. Smart. '''Crossbow: '''Stand down. He's mine. You know the worst thing about being a groundskeeper? After I fill you with arrows, I'm gonna have to clean up the mess. '''Roman: '''My turn. '''Skylar: '''Crossbow! (Coughing) . . . '''Chase: '''Kaz, why are you on the cyber desk? Or as you like to call it, the shiny light-up table. '''Kaz: Oh, um, I just wanted to go over that superhero location list one more time. Chase: '''Why? '''Kaz: To make sure there's no typos. Bree: '''Uh, you're worried about typos? The last time you texted me, you misspelled LOL. '''Kaz: Just pull up the list. Chase: '''All right. Chill out. '''Bree: '''He's probably just cranky 'cause we took away his dolls. '''Kaz: '''What does that even mean? '''Bree: '''Uh, the dolls? The ones you were just playing with earlier? '''Kaz: Oh. Right. Yeah. Those were, um, very special to me. Now where's the list? Chase: '''Kaz, what did those dolls look like? '''Kaz: Um... Bree: Who are you? Chase: Riker. Riker: 'I'm taking that list. The only question is, how much I have to hurt you to get it. . . . '''Roman: '''Right now, my brother's retrieving your list of superheroes, and taking out the rest of your team. So congratulations. You're all failing at the same time. '''Oliver: '''You protect Crossbow. I'll take him out with my super strength. You're going down. Da-da-da-da-da-da! '''Skylar: ' "A" for effort. You're really getting on my nerves. 'Roman: '''Say good-bye to your bestie. '''Riker: ' Roman, stop. Don't do it. '''Roman: '''Why not? '''Riker: I've got the list, but they've already sent out the alert. The other superheroes know we're coming. Let's keep her alive so we can use her as bait to draw them to us. Roman: Good idea. Chase: Don't move! Riker: '''They must've followed me. '''Roman: They'll be sorry they did. Skylar: Stand back. They're making their swarm. Roman: '''It's not working. '''Riker: Probably because I'm not Riker. Bree: You just got cyber cloaked. Kaz: That's right, and I was Bree. Oliver: 'Why? '''Kaz: '''I don't know. I just wanted to use the cyber cloak. '''Roman: '''Where's my brother? '''Bree: '''In an industrial freezer so he can't shape-shift his way out. '''Chase: '''Give it up, Roman. You've been outsmarted. Now you're outnumbered. '''Roman: '''This is interesting. How about a trade? '''Kaz: '''Crossbow for your brother. '''Roman: '''No. Crossbow for my brother... and the list. '''Oliver: ' That's not a fair trade. 'Bree: '''Yeah, 'cause up to this point, he seemed like such an honorable guy. '''Crossbow: '''Don't do it. '''Roman: ' That's my offer. You can take it, or say good-bye to Crossbow forever. '''Skylar: Stop! We'll take the deal. Crossbow: '''Skylar, please don't. '''Kaz: '''If Roman and Riker get that list, they'll take out every superhero on it. '''Skylar: '''We'll find a way to stop them. '''Chase: '''And what if we can't? You're putting the life of one hero over all the rest. '''Skylar: I can't just let her die. If she was your friend, you'd take the deal. Bree: 'She's right. I'll get Riker and the list. '''Roman: '''Good choice. Let Riker go. Now the list. '''Bree: '''Crossbow first. '''Roman: '''Same time. '''Crossbow: '''Don't do it! Skylar, you've done all you could to protect me. Just... just keep the other heroes safe. '''Skylar: '''No. I'm not just gonna let you die. '''Roman: '''This is it! Everything we need to wipe out the rest of these pathetic heroes. You keep this safe. No!! (Screams) '''Skylar: '''Crossbow! '''Crossbow: '(Gasping) Don't... let them win. (Coughs) '''Skylar: '''No. '''Riker: '''One superhero down. '''Roman: '''And now it's time to exterminate the rest. List or no list. '''Riker: '''Forget this. I'm out. '''Roman: '''Riker. Get back here, you coward. This isn't over. '''Chase: '''Come on. We gotta get her outta here. . . . '''Bree: '''Crossbow sacrificed herself so the others could live. That makes her a true hero. '''Skylar: '''She's gone, and it's all my fault. '''Chase: Nobody blames you. Skylar: Well, you should. I messed everything up. Oliver: No. I'm the one who offered to take you to Crossbow. I couldn't stand to see you hurting. Skylar: '''Thanks, Oliver. But I started this. And now, I have to live with it. '''Kaz: '''Wait a minute. Crossbow's gloves are powered by Horologian pearls, right? '''Oliver: '''Just like the self-regeneration paddles at Mighty Med. '''Kaz: Exactly. So maybe we can use the energy from Crossbow's gloves to repair the damage to her body. Oliver: '''We just need to direct the energy into her body instead of away from it. '''Skylar: '''That's a great idea. '''Kaz: Turn them inside out. (Gasps sharply) Bree: '''I don't believe it. It worked. '''Skylar: Yes! Chase: '''So they brought her back to life by turning her gloves inside out. Superheroes. I give up. . . . '''Chase: '''Good news. All of the superheroes have received our encrypted message. The only bad news is that Roman and Riker are still out there, and something tells me they're not giving up. '''Rodissius: '''First you fail to procure the list of superheroes. And then you fail to capture even one member of this so-called Elite Force. '''Roman: '''We'll get them. We just need more time. '''Rodissius: '''We don't have time!! It was my mistake to think that I could count on you, my eldest son, to make your father proud. '''Roman: '''Just tell us what to do. '''Rodissius: You've done enough. It's time to switch things up. This time, the Elite Force won't know what hit them. Category:2016Category:Aired EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episode TranscriptsCategory:Season 1Category:Season 1 EpisodesCategory:Season 1 TranscriptsCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Unfinished Transcripts